A familiar name
by Scott Clerkson
Summary: Scott and Groot go take a night out on earth's most popular bar but they're activity get ruined by two scientists who are searching for 89P13.


**Scott Clerkson, is a raccoon that lives in the amazon forest and had a mother and father his height is 67.0 170.1 cm like the average 15 year old human he has evolved into his humanoid shape he is currently brown white and dark he has brown and dark eyes.**

**Groot is the largest between the two and he is a humanoid tree he has to drink lots of water and needs sunlight to survive Scott created him to have some company the two protect each other and fight outlaws.**

_Scott was crying as he has lost many of his loved ones being his mother and father and future love interest Groot would hug him to try and calm him down most of the time it worked but this time it wasn't helping so Groot decided to arrange a night out at the most famous bar on earth and talked about it to scott._

_they both sat in the front cockpit chairs._

Groot

I am groot

Scott

oh well thank you for the invite! but did they understand you?

Groot

I am groot...

Scott

Well at least they knew that we were coming im going to create that groot translator soon pal.

_Scott drives to the set coordinates of earth and activates the invisible ship option to prevent a panic and he landed the ship nearby the bar they unbuckled their seatbelts and as scott was about to exit the ship groot told him_

Groot

I AM groot

Scott

No groot weapons are going to cause panic in the bar we don't want that.

_Scott dressed himself in his blue and yellow general shirt and pants and he put his sun lava dark and grey armor underneath._

_they both exited the ship and entered the crowded bar filled with human beings no other beings seem to be present they drank and played many games in the bar but they all went silent as they saw Scott and groot some seemed scared and others were angry._

_Scott started talking_

Scott

Don't worry we are unarmed.

_Scott shows that he has no weapons or sharp objects and so does groot._

_everyone got back to what they were doing and Scott and groot sat in front of the bars beer serving table Scott decided to buy the rocky bear and groot took water of course._

_The barman gave them they are selected drink and scott payed with american dollars._

_they drank and Scott's horrible memories started fading away but the memories always come back a few hours afterwards so to make sure that it wont come back for longer he decided to drink 2 more bottles._

_his balance was decreased and he had a hard time talking to groot._

Scott

Gro- Groot you now wh- what! your my best paly b- boy and i would never leave you.

Groot

i am groot

_as Scott looked around his vision was blurry but he thought he saw two scientists holding a wanted sign of another humanoid raccoon called __89P13 it looked very similar to scott but it was much smaller in size and it was a ''science freak'' as scott call them._

_as the scientists seem to notice him he turns back to the table under stress, groot notices his stress_

Groot

I am Groot?

Scott

These scientists are stressing me out boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_scott was still obviously drunk but what he saw wasn't hallucinations as the scientists sat next to both groot and scott._

_Scott started to freak out and his heart was pumping fast and tried his best to ignore them._

Jorge dunford

Hey are you 89P13?

_Scott didn't hear what he said as he was drunk._

Scott

Table Wooooooot!

Jorge dunford

are you 89P13?

Scott

Du- ude i'm not a cat im a raccoon.

_The two scientists both nodded at each other and Jorge touched Scotts back to feel implants but there were none Scott turned his head towards Jorge with anger he jumped off his chair and scott stood up._

_he proceeded to grab the scientists neck tightly while lifting him up._

Scott

YOU PERVERT! YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO TOUCH ME!

Jorge dunford

i thought you were 89P13.

Scott

I'M NOT A SCIENCE FREAK! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST SCIENTISTS EVER!

_Scott throws him on the floor._

Scott

YOU MADE 89P13 SUFFER YOU ASSHOLES!

_Everyone gets knives and guns out towards the scientists._

_ULC guards flood the bar with smoke grenades and everyone panics and attack everywhere they can the guards have hardened glass shields and blue army clothing._

_Some people run away and some keep fighting in the smoke hoping to kill one of the scientists._

_the scientists were arrested by the guards and many beer bottles were broken and tables were turned over sleep smoke was released and scott had to leave with groot._

_the bar caught on fire as they left their ship was surrounded by ulc guards and there was another ship for four that was also being guarded the scientists came with it._

_Scott and groot ran as fast as they could and they took down 3 guards to go inside they're ship._

_they both once again sat down and buckled up then they locked the door to the invisible ship Scotts breathing was heavy as his fear became worst Groot also seemed on edge._

_Scott lifted the ship and entered into space._

Scott

We are not going back there for a long time!

_Scott moves his tail upwards the seat of the chair._

Groot

I am groot

Scott

Yes i don't want to live thru this either.

_The ship left the milky way to the unknown sections of space._


End file.
